


围猎

by Emir272



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom, 声入人心, 朋化石品, 权倾超野 - Fandom, 羊凡 - Fandom, 龚方
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emir272/pseuds/Emir272
Summary: 1975姐妹磨





	围猎

张超揉了揉脑袋，总算醒了过来。  
他视线还有些模糊，脑袋不疼，就是昏昏沉沉的。他又闭着眼睛缓了一会儿，终于能看清周围的环境。  
这地方他很熟悉，是三楼的玻璃房，共有四种房型。他一般选最普通的那种。  
他记得每个房间都装有单面镜，一旦打开，外面的人可以将里面的情况看得一清二楚，而房间里的人却不知道外面有多少双如狼似虎的眼睛。  
他正好躺在门旁边，然而原本只能从里面打开的门把手现在被锁死，将这里变成了一个真正的牢笼。  
对方不会无聊到只是将他们困在这里，所以这间房的单面镜必然被打开了，而他根本不知道外面有多少看客，有多少人在等着观摩他的糗相。  
一阵燥热感从腹部传来。  
显然，他被下药了。  
那三个小家伙还没醒过来，在睡梦中哼哼唧唧，声音糯的不像话，估计和自己一个情况。

早知道说什么都不该答应黄子弘凡的。

今天宿舍最小的孩子终于成年了，黄子弘凡喊着要张超带他去酒吧玩，旁边两个小崽子也跟着起哄。他一张嘴吵不过三个人，何况那边还有黄子这个话唠，他没办法，只能带弟弟们去常去的那家酒吧。  
他算是这里的常客，男女通吃。Eden Bar的环境很不错，难得安静优雅，没有群魔乱舞的汗臭味和沸顶的喧闹声，看对眼的客人自行结伴便可共度良宵。

但他早该想到，酒吧从来都不是清净地，肮脏的金钱、毒品、药物甚至人体交易，必然埋在了深不可测的地下。  
张超不知道对面是谁，也不知道他们的目的是什么，他只记得当时服务生端来四杯颜色很是漂亮的鸡尾酒，指了个方向说是那边的先生们送的，可等他看过去的时候卡座上已经没有人了。他刚想叫弟弟们小心点，不要随便喝陌生人给的东西，回头就见三个小朋友一人抓了一杯喜欢的颜色一饮而尽，还逗着他也灌了下去。等再醒来，就是身处这个牢笼了。  
这件事的确有他的责任，他没保护好弟弟们。  
客人们戏谑地称这个地方是最好的猎艳场，他曾经不以为然，可现在，他们成了别人的囊中之物。  
暧昧的灯光突然亮了起来，照亮房间的每一个角落。

好戏，开场了。

今天酒吧三楼清了场，这片区域的房间禁止普通客人使用。  
由四张按摩椅组成的简易观众席上坐着四位男士，三位端着高端的洋酒细细品咂，还有一位年纪相对小一些，手边摆的是纯果汁。他试图抗议说自己能喝，结果旁边三位哥哥态度竟出奇的一致。

“你一个未成年的小屁孩有机会来泡吧就不错了，还这么多要求。”

没错，这次观众席上只有这四位男士。他们钦点了四位表演者，为他们带来今晚最赏心悦目的表演。

“敬我们。”

三位男士举起了手中的酒杯，精致的水晶杯壁轻轻相撞，发出悦耳的脆响。  
他们是顾客，也是酒吧的股东，自然有一些小小的特殊权力。  
最小的男生撇了撇嘴，将手中的果汁一饮而尽。

方书剑是剩下三个人中最先醒过来的。他看到张超靠墙坐着，仰头喘气，不舒服地解开自己衬衣最上边的两颗扣子。

“超儿，你还好吗？”

他试着站起来，却发现身体酸软无力，只能手脚并用爬到张超身边。

“你--啊！”

像是被他额头的温度烫到，方书剑猛地收回手，担忧地看着他。

“你怎么烧的这么厉害？”

“我……我没事……你先把他们俩叫起来……”

张超喘着粗气，断断续续才说出一句完整的话来，并不像他说的那样一点事都没有。方书剑将信将疑地看了他几眼，还想说几句，就对上张超坚定的眼神，便只好乖乖听话去叫醒梁朋杰和黄子弘凡。  
黄子弘凡安安静静地躺在角落里，而梁朋杰的状态看起来并不太好。他似乎困在梦魇里，皱着眉嘴里嘟囔些什么，两只手拽着衣服，想要脱下来却找不到方法，除了把衬衣扯得歪歪斜斜的，并没有一点进展。  
方书剑爬到他身边，轻轻拍着他的脸颊想叫醒他，却听见梁朋杰在低喃。  
他忍不住凑过去听。

“热……好热……”

“帮帮我……”

方书剑拉开他的手，想帮他解开最上面的几颗扣子，可惜药效上来，他抖着手也没有比梁朋杰强很多，半天才解开了一颗。  
梁朋杰感觉有什么凉凉的东西擦过他的下颚，他下意识追过去蹭了两下，睁开眼发现是方书剑。

“方方？”

他揉了揉眼睛撑着身子坐了起来，身体朝方书剑的方向歪去，拿自己的脸颊去贴他的脸颊磨蹭。  
方书剑天生体温偏低，一年四季摸上去都凉凉的，这会儿正好让梁朋杰舒服点。

“天哪，你怎么也这么烫？”

方书剑觉得自己要被梁朋杰脸上的温度灼伤。

“不知道……我好难受，好热……”

梁朋杰双手探进他的衣摆，贪婪地抚摸着方书剑凉凉的肌肤。

“朋朋你、你在做什么啊！”

“唔……方方……你帮帮我好嘛……”

梁朋杰低头埋在他的肩头撒娇。  
他向来会撒娇，方书剑儿被他轻颤的尾音酥软了骨头，没办法反抗。  
有什么不对劲。  
他现在脑袋里面乱糟糟像浆糊，根本没办法思考。  
愣神的功夫，梁朋杰把他们的上衣都脱了，两个人赤裸着肌肤贴在一起——准确来说，是梁朋杰单方面抱住他，贪图他凉爽的体温，粘着他没有章法地乱蹭。  
欲望从心底升腾，方书剑双手扶住梁朋杰的脑袋，吻了上去。

张超本意是想让方书剑叫醒另外两个人，看他们能不能一起想个办法离开这个房间，没想到他和朋朋竟纠缠到一起去了，方书剑和梁朋杰现在甚至开始亲吻彼此。他看着眼前的活春宫图，身体也开始有了反应，裆部的凸起越来越明显，他只能换着姿势试图掩盖自己的窘态。对方用的药很强劲，药效一阵接着一阵袭来，他保持不了多久的清醒，身体叫嚣着想要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。  
怎么样都好，只要让他爽就行。  
看来形势比他想象得还要严峻。  
他掐着手心努力让自己昏沉的大脑转动起来，眼睛死死地盯着那块单面镜，妄图透过它看到对面的幕后黑手。

“哇，这个眼神，够野！”

穿着oversize服饰的男孩摸着下巴打量张超，眼神里满是兴趣。

“玩起来应该挺爽的。”

“是挺辣的。”

最左侧戴着眼镜的男人歪着头晃了晃手中的酒杯，红色的液体挂在杯壁上，留下似血的痕迹。

“不过……”

他话锋一转，看向房间的眼神变得锐利起来。

“玫瑰虽然漂亮，可不是一般人能采摘的。”

男孩偏过头看见年长者嘴角噙起的笑，没由来地打了个寒战。

年轻的猎物正亲得火热，唇舌交换唾液的水声从音响中传出，在整个静谧的楼层回荡，说不出的淫靡。  
男孩们亲得忘我，粉嫩的舌头探出果冻质感的红唇，彼此纠缠追逐，换口气就继续接吻。他们双手随意探索对方的身体，沿着腰部美好的曲线向下探进裤裆，解放了两个人早就硬得不行的肉棒。  
裤子松松垮垮堆在膝盖处，常年不见光的屁股和大腿又白又嫩。  
白腻的臀瓣和大腿肉一览无遗，两个怜人的小家伙正被春药折磨得性欲泛滥，只能互相手淫帮着解决情欲，生疏又没有力道的抚摸一点用都没有，两根肉棒抵在一起，只能可怜兮兮地一点一点哭出透明的汁液。  
观众席上已经有人按捺不住了。粗重的呼吸混着下流的评价，给屋内的表演者送上最崇高的赞美。

“我靠，他们俩长得挺乖，没想到这么骚，一宿舍的兄弟都能玩的起来。”

最小的那位弓着腰欣赏屋内的表演，看得津津有味。而他左手侧的那位脸色并不好看，黑着脸眼睛直勾勾地盯着正在亲吻的两人，双手扣着扶手就要起身。

“龚先生这就忍不住了？后面可是还有更精彩的表演。”

旁边面色白净的年轻人开了口，声音清清亮亮没什么攻击性，眯着桃花眼笑出了上弯的眼角，看起来人畜无害，说的话却并不客气。旁边那位抓着扶手的手背冒着青筋，好一会儿才泄了气跌回椅子里。

房间里的男孩还在互相撸动着肉棒，深红色的龟头顶在一起摩擦，吃不下的口水亮晶晶挂在唇角，脸上飘着不正常的红。终于，两个人一起射了出来，乳白色的浊液把两个人的小腹浇湿了一小片，黑色的耻毛乱糟糟揪成一团。  
休息了一会，梁朋杰似乎还想继续，他搂着方书剑的身体蹭来蹭去，像只粘人的小狗，被人推开也不恼，软乎乎地又凑了过去。

“你们？！”

黄子弘凡终于醒了过来，睁开眼就看见他的两个室友抱在一起做很荒诞的事情。他声音颤抖，也不知是因为药劲上来了，还是因为被眼前的画面吓到了。  
方书剑看见黄子裆部的隆起，这下什么情况也猜的七七八八了。他推了推趴在自己身上的梁朋杰，没想到他又神志不清，没办法，只能拖着他慢慢挪到黄子身边。

“你先照顾一下朋朋。”

他把梁朋杰塞到宿舍最小的弟弟怀里，索性将脱了一半的裤子踢开，大大咧咧裸着身子过去把张超拉过来。  
梁朋杰似乎对药物的反应特别大，他缩在黄子的怀里不安分地动来动去，蹭得黄子心里也冒出一团邪火。他靠着最后一点理智，一边推着梁朋杰一边往后缩。  
梁朋杰不知道怎么来的那么大的力气，逆着黄子的劲靠过去嗑上了他的嘴唇。黄子弘凡被他青涩的吻亲得迷迷糊糊，衣服也被扯开。他的性器抵着黄子的肚脐，黏腻的前液抹了他小腹一片水渍，在灯照下亮的反光。  
黄子喘着气叫他别闹了，夹起腿试图遮住宽松工装裤上的鼓起，没想到被梁朋杰先摸了进来，隔着裤子揉着他的老二，可惜这点触碰无异于隔靴止痒。  
梁朋杰终于放开了他的唇，转头去吃他的乳头。他的舌头绕着肿硬的肉粒打转，手揉上另一边的胸口，指尖扣弄脆弱的乳孔。黄子从来不知道自己的胸部会有这么敏感，梁朋杰的玩弄搅乱了他的神智，他像岸上的鱼，张着嘴贪婪地呼吸氧气。他抱紧梁朋杰的脑袋，动着腰偷偷贴着他磨蹭自己的裆口。  
张超和方书剑本强撑着精神盘算怎么离开这里，黄子和梁朋杰的动静闹得他们口干舌燥。方书剑盯着张超滚动的喉结，忍不住把他推坐在地上，凑上去把它含进嘴里，舌头舔舐着尖利的凸起。张超仰着头任方书剑动作，余光瞟着单面镜。外面的四位被他凌烈又充斥着欲望的眼神看得呼吸一滞，心里各自打起了算盘。  
动作间，方书剑解开了张超全部的扣子，手摸进衣服里，像蛇一样游走过他的肌肤，又凑过去亲他下巴，留下一圈浅浅的可爱牙印。可惜张超除了呼吸变得粗重，没有其他回应。他没得趣，便放开他加入了两个弟弟。  
梁朋杰终于放过黄子的胸脯，低下头咬着拉链把他的裤子解开，隔着被前液润湿的棉质内裤吻了一下勃起的小家伙，这才拉开内裤把早就挺起来的玩意掏出来含进嘴里。方书剑过来补上梁朋杰的位置，轮流啮着黄子两个红肿硬挺的乳尖，两个人一起动作惹得他只能咬着手背把恼人的呻吟吞回肚子里。方书剑拉开黄子弘凡的手，脆弱的喘息漏了一点出来，又被他用吻悉数堵了回去。  
梁朋杰学着看过的片子，舔弄了几下就转着脑袋慢慢把黄子的性器吞到底，龟头抵上了脆弱的喉咙，一股强烈的呕吐感涌了上来。他忍着不舒服的感觉，放松喉部按摩黄子的冠状沟，没多久稠白的精水就泄了出来，咸腥的味道布满了他的食道和口腔。梁朋杰把嘴里的液体吐在掌心里，精液混着口水，被手指带着往细小的股缝里钻。黄子被方书剑吻得迷迷瞪瞪的，连被人捅进了几根手指也不知道，两只手学着方书剑的动作揉着他的胸口，把白嫩的胸膛抓起了几道浅红色的指印。  
他们在接吻的间隙喘息。  
张超看着梁朋杰给黄子弘凡扩张，脸上的表情更加凝重了。他屁股底下一片湿凉，看样子酒吧的员工早就把他们都清理干净润滑好了，这场单方面的扣押，结局已经非常清楚了。

互相抚慰间，黄子觉得有什么滚烫的东西抵上了自己的穴口，他望过去，梁朋杰正扶着自己的东西想要进来。

“不行！那里、那里是留给……留给羊的……”

他一只手捂住洞口，一只手把梁朋杰推开，语气里染上一层哭腔。

“高老板，还忍得住吗？”

刚才还抓着扶手的男人这一刻换上了玩味的笑容，而被点到名的男人只是举起酒杯抿了一口，遮住上扬的嘴角。

梁朋杰被推开后也没有再次尝试，软趴趴地躺在地上自己给自己做手活，倒是方书剑扶着自己的阴茎，龟头抵着黄子的唇，哄着他给自己口交。黄子乖乖张开嘴，含着前端慢慢舔弄，前液微腥的味道流进嘴里，他忍不住皱起眉头，但还是乖巧地含着，两只手套弄着柱身和囊袋，配合着撸动的节奏，越含越深，逐渐把大半根肉棒吃进了嘴里，脸颊被顶的鼓起一个小包。  
方书剑被他舔的舒服，呼吸急促，一只手扶着黄子的肩膀，一只手向后摸到自己的穴口，伸出两根手指往里探，塌陷下去的腰线盛起灯光聚成的一捧水。摸索了一阵他就找到了自己的敏感点，指腹按着前列腺，电流直窜脑门，爽得他身子一抖，阴茎又往黄子嘴里送了一点。黄子被突如其来的动静吓了一跳，牙齿磕碰在他的肉柱上，没多大劲，有点痛有点爽。方书剑头皮发麻，不停拿手指按压着自己的敏感点，射精的瞬间，哭着喊“子棋”，鼻音混着口水吞咽的声音，把两个字咀嚼得湿漉漉的，拖长出了暧昧的轨迹。精液射了出来，浇了黄子满脸，头发上溅的也是，烫好的卷发被打蔫，无精打采地垂了下来。

一双手从背后把方书剑拉起来抱进怀里，他睁着眼瞧了好一会儿，才肯相信心中人就站在他面前，眼泪不争气地往下掉。他环着那个人的脖子，把自己塞进他的怀抱里。

“你怎么来了？”

“我错了宝宝，我现在就带你出去。”

张超盯着龚子棋抱着方书剑离开房间的背影，似乎抓住了一点线索。方书剑喜欢龚子棋他是知道的，龚子棋对他的态度也很暧昧，两个人就差一个契机去捅破那层纸。  
如果是龚子棋，方书剑不至于出大事。  
就是怎么想，方方都要被他吃干抹净。  
他盯着被带上的门，现在想要出去就简单了。  
可惜他被春药卸了劲，而且这里还有两个弟弟需要他。

最年轻的观众有些懊恼地拍了拍大腿，刚刚被带走的男孩身体很柔韧，什么花样玩起来他似乎都能承受，可惜就是心有所属。

“啊呀……老龚真是沉不住气，错过了最精彩的部分。”

面容清秀的男人故意露出一副很惋惜的模样，语气却染上一丝兴奋。他招手叫来服务生，低声耳语了几句。  
房间里传来轻微的齿轮转动的声音，一个白色的长方体升了起来。  
这是一个展览台，上面摆着各式各样的性爱玩具。

“哇哦……还是高哥会玩，佩服佩服。”

说着，嘻哈少年就夸张地吹起口哨，目不转睛看着屋子里的三个人。

梁朋杰离展览台最近，他听见动静就站了起来，晃悠悠走到台子前打量一番。他左瞧瞧右看看，先是拿了一对蝴蝶模样的乳夹夹在自己的乳头上，啮齿形状的夹子紧紧咬着他的乳尖，柔软的肉粒从齿缝间挤了出来。他又挑了一个比较长橡胶玩具，管状物两端都做成了阳具的形状，一头是螺旋型，另一头上面布满了小小的圆形突起。  
他走到黄子身边，男孩躺在地上，嘴角还挂着白色的浊液，梁朋杰用拇指把它抹去。黄子双眼失神，一副被玩坏了的模样，伸出舌头去勾嘴角残留的精液，不经意舔上嘴边的手指。梁朋杰低下头轻轻地啄吻他的嘴唇，手指探向自己的后穴，两根手指进进出出做起了扩张，透明的肠液很快润滑他的肉穴。  
梁朋杰把手上的玩具拿到黄子面前，让他选择自己喜欢的那一头。黄子没仔细看，只是把怼到眼前的那一头含进嘴里，用口水把硕大的前段润湿。梁朋杰学着他的样子，两个人各自含住一端舔弄了起来。  
早就被工作人员扩张过的后穴成了一张艳红的小口，梁朋杰拿着布满突起的阳具抵着黄子翁动的后穴，扶着后端，配合着黄子呼吸的节奏，看着他后面那张嫣红的小嘴迫不及待地把玩具吞吃进去。他跪在黄子上方，把螺旋状的一端抵上自己的小穴，借着重力一点一点坐下去，玩具螺旋的边缘裹住梁朋杰柔软的内壁，顺着力拽着肠肉往里钻。等完全把假阳具吃进去，梁朋杰迎来了一个小高潮，吐着舌头瘫到黄子身上。

玻璃外的观众看着两个屁股叠在一起，股缝间穴口含着粗大的按摩棒，把一圈软肉涨得几乎透明。  
嘻哈少年望着梁朋杰滚圆挺翘的屁股止不住地吞口水，中间被称作高老板的男人终于表露出一些兴趣。

撑着黄子的胯骨，梁朋杰动着腰吞吐屁股里的按摩棒，绕着玩具一圈的螺旋拉扯着内壁进进出出，红色的肠肉随着吐出来的按摩棒被带出小穴，又在插进去地瞬间被带回甬道。过多的快感腐蚀着梁朋杰，像是要把他卷进欲望的漩涡。他的动作带着橡胶玩具另一端的假阳具也动了起来，梁朋杰往下坐，那端就捅进黄子身体深处，他往外拔，它也就往外溜出一小截。金属球做成的突起滚过黄子肠道里每一寸软肉，冰冷的金属刺激着他的肠壁，不一会儿又被他的体温捂热。按摩棒上的突起细密排布，总能准确地按摩着他的前列腺，让黄子快感过载。两人平坦的小腹贴在一起，隔着肚皮都能感受到埋在对方身体的按摩棒顶上肚子的形状，仿佛同时被两根肉棒一前一后地操干着。两个男孩哭着接吻，两个人的泪水口水混在一起，乱七八糟糊在了彼此的脸上。假阳具抽插着两个人的屁股，操出了越来越多的肠液，房间里响着咕啾咕啾的水声，把气氛渲染的旖旎。他们喘着气喊着彼此的名字，一起到达了高潮。

双头龙阳具被人抽了出来，黄子弘凡和梁朋杰的屁穴已经被玩具操成了两个闭不上的红肿小洞，最外面一圈被玩的肉嘟嘟的，里面殷红的肠肉露出来一些，透明的肠液流了出来，润湿了两人的屁股，在地板上聚起星点水渍。  
进来的男人把梁朋杰丢进一旁用脸颊贴玻璃，试图给自己降温的张超怀里，俯下身亲了亲黄子的额头。

“阿黄今天做的很好。”

“……羊？”

他扶着他半软的阴茎，把刚从展示台上顺过来的锁精环戴在黄子性器根部。

“羊…你这是在干嘛？”

黄子还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过来，眯着眼看着高杨，本能地想摘掉肉棒上的冰冷的金属环。高杨抓住他作乱的手，低下头亲了亲小朋友的嘴唇。

“你今天射了太多次了，不能再出精了。”

他脱下外套把黄子包了起来，张超把梁朋杰往上抱了抱，死死地盯着高杨。后者跟没察觉似的，对着他礼貌地点了一下头，抱着黄子离开了房间，顺带从外面再次把这个地方锁了起来。

黄子一直暗恋漂亮学长，却不知道对方是怎么看自己的。张超作为知情人，早就看出来高杨喜欢黄子喜欢得紧，就是憋着坏逗他，想看他什么时候告白。  
看来他最小的弟弟要被他自以为温柔的学长吃得渣都不剩。  
有龚子棋，有高杨，事情的始末清晰了起来。  
高杨和龚子棋都是这里的股东他是知道的，还是龚子棋介绍他来这里玩的。估计就是其中一个人正好看到他们来了，吃起飞醋，打个电话凑齐了四个兄弟，算盘打好一人拐一个。  
张超大致猜到了房间外的观众席上坐着谁，他419的对象。至于最后一个神秘人……  
他看着窝在他怀里的梁朋杰，心情格外沉重。  
这孩子从来没跟他提过感情上的事。

玩了几轮，梁朋杰总算找回些许理智，缩在张超怀里只觉得羞耻。刚才连来了两个人把他的室友带走，自知窘态都叫人看了去，忍不住又哭了起来。

“超哥……我好怕……”

他哭得打嗝，上气不接下气，胸前的蝴蝶也跟着挥动翅膀发出沙沙声响。  
张超不知道拿什么话安慰，事情不会好转，他要面对那个男人，朋朋也要面对一个男人。他只能背靠着玻璃，把怀里的梁朋杰挡得严严实实的，尽量不让外面的人看见。

中间两个位置空了出来，男孩干脆往左挪了两个位置，坐在年长者身边。

“权哥，你说，他俩哪个玩起来会爽一点？我觉得那个大的更辣，就是比较难以驾驭。小的也挺玩得开的，而且屁股……看起来也挺有手感的。”

年长者不置可否，给自己续上一杯酒。对他而言，今晚的好戏，这才刚刚开始。

梁朋杰哭的凶，张超心疼地抹开他眼角的泪，帮他把乳头上的夹子取了下来，充血的肉粒挺立在扩大了一圈的乳晕上，像糜烂的花苞，马上就要破壳而出。乳夹的锯齿过于锋利了，把梁朋杰的乳尖磨破了一点皮，渗出一点血丝。

“疼吗？”

他轻轻用手掌盖住他的胸口，温热的掌心贴着红肿的乳头。  
梁朋杰在他怀里瑟缩了一下，屁股碰到一个硬硬的东西。他往后退开一点，手搭在张超的裆部。

“哥，你也很难受吧？”

他不等张超拒绝，掏出他的性器帮他撸了起来。张超已经憋了很久了，阴茎涨成深红色，可不管梁朋杰刺激哪里，它都只是断断续续吐出一点透明的前列腺液。梁朋杰似乎比他还急，眼泪漱漱往下掉，滴在他的小腹上。  
一旦开关被打开，欲望就一股脑冲了出来，张超也招架不住，沉沦在快感里。他按住梁朋杰，主动抬起屁股把裤子和内裤褪了下去。他内裤后面已经洇湿了一小片，脱下来的时候后穴和内裤连着一道银丝。他拉着梁朋杰，让他按摩自己的后穴。  
这会儿梁朋杰意识清醒，瞧着开合的穴口含住自己的指节，脸色爆红，一根手指进也不是退也不是。张超见他发呆，干脆主动放松括约肌，把他的手指一节一节吞了进去。穴道里的肠肉又湿又软，像有生命似的吸附着梁朋杰的手指，一圈一圈缠上来，他忍不住又加了一根手指。  
张超呼了口气，他还是不习惯异物进入身体的感觉。虽然男女通吃，但他一般都在上面，要不是因为那个人……  
梁朋杰的手指毫无章法地在他身体里乱戳，就是碰不到让他快乐的地方。前面的肉棒跳了两下，马眼酸软，还是没有射出来。他顾不上外面窥探打量的视线，哑着嗓子引导梁朋杰往他的前列腺上按去。

“朋朋，往右，对、嗯……再往上一点……”

弟弟听他的话，动着手指终于找到了凸起的一小块软肉。张超闷哼一声，搭在梁朋杰小臂上的手收紧，抓了他一下。

“超哥，对不起……”

梁朋杰咬着下唇瞧他，眼睛一圈红红的，睫毛上还挂着泪，像被人抛弃的小狗。张超知道他害怕，也知道他在担心自己。

“没事的，哥哥在呢。”

他扯起笑容，摸了摸梁朋杰趴在脑袋上的细软头发，把他抱进怀里。  
梁朋杰闻到张超身上的香水味，莫名安心一些。哥哥在他耳边压低声音叫他多揉揉那里，他乖乖地用指腹按压同一个地方，张超的喘息和呻吟不设防地全叫他听了去。他从来没有见过张超这么失控的模样，冷不丁瞧见了，心中一动，屁股里也泛起痒意。他不敢说，只拿身体去蹭张超的身体，自己红肿的乳粒贴着张超的乳头滚动摩擦，破了皮的地方传来阵痛，让他一时间忽略了身体里瘙痒燥热的感觉。艳红的乳头被压进柔软的乳肉，两个人的胸膛贴在一起缠绵，热烈鲜活的心跳传递给了彼此。  
梁朋杰扭动的身子挤压着张超的性器，加上手指的操弄，他终于射了出来，精液一股接着一股，打湿了两个人的小腹，有一些甚至飞溅到梁朋杰的下巴。他扶着梁朋杰的脸，轻轻帮他舔掉脸上的白色液体。

男人饮下最后一口酒，兀自鼓起了掌。

“走了凯凯，该我们上场了。”

他带着弟弟打开了房间，衣冠楚楚地对上张超愤怒的目光。他的猎物很聪明，已经猜到了他的身份。这也正是他喜欢张超的地方。  
石凯看见两人气氛不对，走过去把梁朋杰拉进自己怀里。他终于摸上肖想已久的屁股，狠狠揉了一把。张超瞪着他，即使衣衫不整，仍像一头雄狮，要把他生吞活剥了一样，吓了石凯一跳。  
他暗自掂量，这个男人他真的搞不定，不过还有权哥。  
梁朋杰就一直看着张超，什么也不敢说，身子抖得和筛子似的。抓着他的男生突然把他扛到了肩上，他下意识挣扎，没想到那个人力气很大，箍着他的腰就往房间外面走，还在他的屁股上使劲拍了一下，叫他老实点。另一位绅士打扮的男人眼神一直锁定在他超哥身上，嘴角玩味的笑容一直没有下来，只是在他经过的时候轻飘飘扫了他一眼。

房门“砰”的一声关上了，房间里又只剩下两个人。  
圣权走到展览台旁，鉴赏珠宝似的半天才挑中一个玩具，拿在手里走到张超身边。  
他蹲下身子，迷恋地抚过张超的脸颊，线条优美的脖颈，精致的锁骨和腹中线。如果忽略掉剑拔弩张的气氛，他们两人就像一对深情的恋人。  
唇齿缱绻摩擦，圣权轻叹一声。 啊，我的挚爱。


End file.
